ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Crona vs Lunathia
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Bloody messes, one without a true gender, the other, a Human-Type Asmodian go mono de mono to see who can out blood who. Will Crona's Swordsmanship, and allies overwhelm Lunathia, or will she slash them with her Blood Scythe? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Crona.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Lunathia.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Metallica - Master Of Puppets (HD)) Ragnarok: Oi, Crona my genderless bitch! Why so glum?! Crona: meh... Ragnarok: Well in either case, the Makai is paradise for abominations like you! Crona: Stop being cruel, please... As Crona and Ragnarok walked around for a while, they spotted an entity fishing in an blood ocean. Ragnarok took major offense as he knew that being looked so much like Crona... Crona simply thought she seemed just as docile as it. Ragnarok: Oh, HOW DARE SHE!! Crona, this is your Box Office opprotunity! Kill her! She's copying your Badassery!! Kill that Faker! NOOOOOW!!! Crona: Dang... Shut up. However, Ragnarok got the attention from Lunathia, who couldn't get a bite from her rod. She approached the meek, genderless, Black Blood filled monster. She seemed glad to meet them... Lunathia: Hello there. To Ragnarok's dismay, Crona forced a smile, and waved at her. Ragnarok: WHADDAFUCKAPESASHIT!! Crona, you dim witted meekling! She is a carbon copy! KILL HER NOW!! Crona: But Ragnarok... Lunathia: OI! Stop treating your partner like shit! Lunathia then summoned her Blood Familiar to threaten Ragnarok. The latter transformed into Crona's weapon; the Demon Sword Demon Weapon. Ragnarok: She insulted us, we kill her! Crona: But- Ragnarok: DON'T ACT LIKE A P.A.B.! End her! Crona: Sorry. I tried to convince him even... Lunathia: Don't worry, I'm positive this distraction could work for the both of us... The Fight GO FOR BROKE... FIGHT! 59.9-51.4: Lunathia tried to stop Crona's Blade, but as it was about to slice Lunathia, it was sent flying. Lunathia followed it in the air. Her combobility included flesh summons and range extending... But Crona extended spikes from her body that goes beyond even Lunathia's farthest range, and impaled her. Lunathia wasn't phased enough to be dealt damage. As the two got back to bloody grounds, Lunathia connected a soul rope to Crona, and without hands the whole time, Crona's soul felt immense pain... 50.8-37.3: As Crona had part of their soul damaged, Lunathia scratched them good, following with a coffin. As it exploded, Lunathia saw the impossible; oily black blood... It was not natural in anyway, shape or form. Lunathia now knows she is more natural than the abomination... Their heart is practically PUMPING it! Crona then extruded their third arm and summoned some thorny vines to wrap Lunathia. This easily fails as she easily slices them with her claws. Ragnarok was livid... 36.7-10.4: As Ragnarok threatened Crona to fight, or he will kill them, Lunathia took immense offense, and trapped both in a Blood Coffin. As it exploded, Crona stabbed the ground and slowed their fall. Crona then went so mad, they became a beast made of Ragnarok, and their Black blood. Lunathia knew the only way to stop the beast is to sever the connection of Crona and what should be their pet. Lunathia trapped the beast in a Blood Sphere, and Lunathia Sliced the ties between Crona and Ragnarok... Or DID SHE?! 10.3-0.1: It turned out that sword is just a part of Ragnarok and could be used freely. Both were tired and one more hit could kill either one of them... Crona, knowing it can't swing it's blade any further, threw it, only to barely miss. Lunathia summoned a blood beast that also didn't reach far enough. With their energy sapped out of them completely, they both collapsed, Ragnarok angry, and both combatants as good as dead. DOUBLE K.O.! (Metallica - Master Of Puppets (HD) Ends.) Sometime later, as Friede (Who was like a friend to Lunathia), was looking at the corpse of an old comrade, and best friend of hers, when Sabe arrived to see the carnage... Sabe: Heh... That whore got it indeed... Friede: But I feel so bad... She and I were like sisters. Sabe: Blah Blah Blah. She did so little for us as a spy! Do you realize we could be next?! Friede: Oh I am quite aware... But what about- ???: Heathrod? The other Asmodians froze to see a God of Steel in front of them... What was he here for...? Results/Credits (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: The World I Draw(Bad Ending) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! Crona is from SOUL EATER, owned by Square Enix (Yes, they publish Manga too.). Lunathia is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Master of Puppets is performed by METALLICA. The World I Draw is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Bloody Fight Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Blood Manipulators Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees